Saison 3 Fictionelle
by BanishedPrince
Summary: En attendant la vraie saison 3, voici une saison 3 fictionnelle avec quelques thèmes personnels et une dose d'imagination. L'histoire est axée en particulier sur le point de vue de Zuko.
1. Partie 1: Le désert

Infos aux lecteurs :  
Certaines parties de cette Fan Fiction sont assez violentes et j'en déconseille la lecture aux moins de 13 ans.  
Cette Fan Fiction est une hypothétique suite de la saison 2, si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2 en entier, vous ne pourrez pas suivre le déroulement de l'action. Il y a aussi beaucoup de révélations sur la fin de la saison 2 dans mon texte. Cela serais dommage de vous gâcher le plaisir de découvrir l'action dans la série animée.  
Comme je suis plutôt fan artiste, j'ai aussi réalisé des images associées à ce texte. Vous pourrez trouver les images en cliquant sur mon profil, puis sur le lien indiqué.

* * *

**PART****IE 1 : Le désert**

Aang et ses compagnons traversent les paysages rocheux désolés et désertiques du sud de Ba Sing Se, dans du royaume de la terre. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils ont quitté la capitale et le moral n'est pas au plus haut. La blessure de Aang a été rapidement et parfaitement guérie grâce à l'eau magique et aux dons de Katara, mais la ville est tombée entre les mains des soldats du feu sans qu'ils n'ont pu l'empêcher.

Leur seule satisfaction est d'avoir réussi à délivrer Iroh avant que la situation ne s'aggrave. Il était enfermé dans une prison du palais royal et le plan de Sokka pour s'infiltrer dans les souterrains sans se faire repérer par le Dai Li a parfaitement fonctionné. La prison de fer et les chaînes n'ont pas tenu longtemps face au nouveau talent de Toph.

Iroh a refermé la porte de sa maison de thé avec un pincement au cœur et il a décidé d'escorter Kuei, l'ancien roi de Ba Sing Se, jusqu'à Dai Deen où ils seraient en sécurité et pourraient commencer à réfléchir à un plan pour reprendre la ville avec des alliés. Ils se sont séparés devant les murs de Ba Sing Se.

Aang et ses amis se dirigent maintenant vers la ville du sud ouest, An Shan, espérant recruter des soldats pour les aider à mener leur attaque contre les soldats du feu. Ils ont volé pendant des heures et cette interminable journée brûlante les a tous exténués. Le soleil est presque à l'horizon, mais continue à diffuser une chaleur étouffante. Appa montre des signes de fatigue. Sokka est le premier à remarquer qu'ils perdent dangereusement de l'altitude.

« Aang ! On risque de percuter un rocher ! Fait remonter Appa ! »

Aang, qui était en train de rêvasser les yeux ouverts, se raidit et Katara, qui venait juste de s'assoupir, s'éveille en sursaut. Toph essaye de sentir autour d'elle pour comprendre ce qui se passe, en vain. Aang tire sur les reines de toutes ses forces.

« Appa, je t'en prie, reprend de l'altitude ! » Il se retourne vers ses amis et dit : « Je fais ce que je peux, mais Appa est fatigué ! »  
« Nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter et de nous reposer un peu. » conseille Katara. « Si tu arrives jusqu'à la colonne de rocher là-bas, nous aurons un abri en hauteur pour la nuit. »

Sokka, nerveux, scrute le sol à la recherche d'un endroit suffisamment plat où ils pourraient faire un atterrissage en catastrophe si jamais Appa n'arrivais pas à atteindre la colonne. C'est alors qu'il remarque quelque chose au milieu des cailloux et du sable, comme une sorte de gros oiseau renversé et à côté de lui…un corps inerte. Il crie :

« Aang, demande à Appa d'atterrir ! Il y a un quelqu'un mal au point juste là !»

Il montre l'endroit du doigt et Aang fait son possible pour diriger Appa dans la bonne direction.

« Comment est-il arrivé ici ? » se demande Katara. « S'aventurer seul dans ce désert de pierre…»  
« Rien de plus excitant que de sentir un bon sol dur sous les pieds» renchérit Toph, visiblement mal à l'aise depuis qu'Appa a du mal a rester sur une trajectoire fixe.

« Cela peux s'arranger…» ironise Sokka « si tu souhaites finir la promenade à pied… »  
Le choc de l'atterrissage met fin aux discussions.

_NOTE  
__Dai Deen : « immense rizière », ville fictionnelle se trouvant au sud-est de Ba Sing See. Cette ville marchande est réputée pour sa production de riz de grande qualité. Elle fait beaucoup d'échanges commerciaux avec Ba Sing Se et les autres grandes villes de la nation de la terre.  
An Shan__ : « montagne sombre » ville fictionnelle cachée dans une montagne, se trouvant au sud-ouest de Ba Sing See. Cette ville a très peu de contact avec l'extérieur et ses habitants vivent presque essentiellement sous terre, dans un réseau complexe de galeries._

* * *

Katara est la première à descendre du dos d'Appa. Elle se dirige vers l'homme étendu au sol, sur le ventre. A première vue, il semble plutôt jeune, habillé d'un kimono brun vert, caractéristique de la nation de la terre, mais très abîmé. Son dos est couvert de poussière et de sang séché. Il a du errer plusieurs jours dans le désert et il semple être gravement blessé. Elle retourne le jeune homme afin de voir les éventuelles blessures. Découvrant son visage, elle le lâche d'un coup et ne peut retenir un cri de surprise. Paniqué, Aang et Sokka courent à toute vitesse vers elle. 

« Qu'est-ce que se passe ? » demande Aang.  
« C'est Zuko…» dit Katara dans un souffle.  
Sous le choc, elle est presque tombée à la renverse.

Le visage de Aang se durcit. Il aurait préféré rencontrer n'importe qui d'autre que ce traître. Il se maudit encore de lui avoir porté secours à Ba Sing Se. Sokka essaye de prendre un air désinvolte :

« Décidemment, on n'arrivera jamais à le semer… »  
Il détaille le prince du feu sous plusieurs angles.« Il semble évanoui pour le moment…» conclut-il. « On a plus qu'à partir rapidement avant qu'il ne se réveille.»

Aang et Katara restent silencieux et continuent de regarder Zuko fixement. Aang ressent un mélange de peur et de colère qui le tenaille. Toph rejoint le groupe et pose sa main par terre, à côté du corps toujours inerte:

« Je sens son souffle contre le sol, il est très faible, il est mourrant…»

Le regard de Aang et de Katara se croise. Aang tourne la tête et regarde ailleurs pour ne plus voir le regard implorant de Katara qui le met mal à l'aise. Il dit :

« D'accord, on va installer notre camp pour la nuit ici et on va essayer de le soigner…»  
Katara acquiesce. Surpris, Sokka saute en l'air:  
« Mais cela ne va pas? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il t'a fait à Ba Sing Se ? Tu as vraiment envie de finir en barbecue d'ici la fin de la nuit ? »

Aang continue de regarder le corps de Zuko avec une colère retenue, mais il ne dit rien. Katara se tourne vers son frère et lui répond :

« Si Aang le laisse mourir ici, il ne vaudrait pas beaucoup mieux que les pires guerriers de la nation du feu. » Elle réfléchit et ajoute « Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas prendre quelques précautions …».

Elle se dirige vers Appa et commence à fouiller dans leurs affaires. Sokka se tourne vers Aang, visiblement mécontent:  
« Je préférerais que ta compassion envers autrui ne nous mette pas à chaque fois dans des situations périlleuses…»

Aang n'a pas encore l'air très décidé, mais il fini par se ranger du côté de Katara:« Je suppose qu'il faut faire une exception puisqu'il est blessé… » dit-il.

« J'ai trouvé ceci » dit Katara en jetant quelques cordes des tentes au sol. « Sokka, attache-le solidement et je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour le soigner. Notre sécurité est sous ta responsabilité. »  
« Toujours pour moi, les corvées…» grogne Sokka, qui ramasse les cordes et se met à la tâche.

* * *

Katara rejoint Toph, qui s'est assise à côté de l'oiseau géant inerte. Cet animal devait être la monture de Zuko.  
« Il est mort de soif.» dit Toph, tristement, en caressant les plumes de la créature. Katara s'approche de Toph et lui demande, avec un maximum de diplomatie : « Nous allons rester ici pour cette nuit. M'aiderais-tu à improviser un abri pour cette nuit? » Toph se relève, pas très convaincue.« Puisqu'il le faut… » 

Elle utilise sa maîtrise de la pierre pour créer un abri de rocher suffisamment large et haut pour qu'Appa puisse passer la nuit avec eux. Depuis que le soleil s'est couché, la température est bien descendue. Chacun s'active à sa tâche. Aang cherche parmi les pierres alentour quelque chose qui pourrait brûler pour leur feu de camp. Il a commencé à amasser des racines au centre de l'abri.

Katara fini d'installer les lits et va rejoindre son frère. Sokka a lié les mains et les pieds de Zuko avec les cordes des tentes et l'a amené à l'intérieur de l'abri. Il n'a pas ménagé ses efforts et les cordes sont assez serrées pour immobiliser n'importe quel animal sauvage. Zuko est toujours inconscient.

Katara s'agenouille à côté de lui et commence à examiner les blessures sur ses bras et sur son visage. Elle commence à déboutonner le haut du kimono du prince du feu et rougit involontairement. Sokka la regarde faire, avec un air très amusé qu'il a de la peine à dissimuler. Elle se retourne vers lui avec un regard noir et il détourne les yeux, faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs… mais ce que Katara découvre les laisse sans voix. Zuko a des larges blessures à travers son torse et sa chair est noircie, comme brûlée, ou plutôt…foudroyé…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?» murmure Katara et elle commence à exécuter quelques mouvements de soins. Sokka recule, il est devenu blanc comme un linge et il se sent mal. Il n'a jamais supporté de voir du sang ou quoique que ce soit de ce genre. Toph les rejoint, reste un moment à côté de Katara et finit par dire :

« Hydrate-le. Il est resté très longtemps dans la chaleur.»

Katara ravale sa colère naissante, elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé recevoir des ordres de Toph, et le plus insultant, c'est de recevoir des conseils dans son propre domaine… Mais Toph a raison, Zuko est resté longtemps sous le soleil de plombs et il doit être complètement déshydraté. Elle change de technique et réalise un mouvement pour créer une fine pluie d'eau qui se répand sur le corps inerte. Elle essaye ensuite d'amener de l'eau jusqu'aux lèvres desséchées de Zuko.

« Maintient lui la bouche ouverte ! » demande Katara à Sokka, qui obéit à contrecoeur, essayant de ne pas s'évanouir. Mais cela n'était pas une très bonne idée… Par réflexe, Zuko commence brusquement à tousser et toute l'eau retombe autour d'eux. Il continue à tousser, tandis que Sokka, trempé, s'est éloigné en maudissant la terre entière. Toph, qui vient de comprendre le problème, s'avance et donne un grand coup sur le dos de Zuko avec le revers de sa main. Zuko finit par cracher ce qui entravait sa respiration et retombe de nouveau inerte sur le sol.

« Bweuarrrkkkk ! » dit Sokka en regardant le crachat de sang séché.  
« Comment vas-t-il ? » demande Aang, intrigué, qui s'est rapproché.  
« Plutôt mal…» répond tristement Katara.

Aang s'agenouille à côté d'elle et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Katara ne s'y attendait pas, elle frisonne un peu, puis lui sourit.

« Fais de ton mieux. » dit Aang et il part chercher quelques combustibles supplémentaires pour leur foyer.

Toph, qui était restée dans les environs, prend son sac et le met sur ses épaules sans dire un mot, puis fait mine de partir. Sokka, intrigué, lui demande :

« Mais où donc vas-tu, Toph ? »  
« Je vais chercher Iroh. Il m'a supplié de l'avertir si jamais nous croisions le chemin de son neveu. Il pourra nous aider à le soigner, et aussi à le maîtriser au cas où. Iroh a du arriver à Dai Deen et ne devrait pas être à plus d'une journée de marche de notre camp, vers l'est. »« Mais comment vas-tu le retrouver ? Avec la nuit qui tombe … »

Toph se retourne vers Sokka, vexée.

« …enfin, je veux dire, seule dans ce désert» se reprend Sokka, qui essaye de rattraper maladroitement sa bêtise. Toph contient son énervement, et répond avec ironie :  
« Je te rappelle que ce désert est mon terrain favori. Je n'aurais aucun mal à retrouver Iroh, contrairement à toi, mon ange gardien ! »

Sokka n'ose ajouter un mot. Katara et Aang ont écouté la conversation mais n'ont pas le courage de s'interposer.

« Fais attention à toi ! » dit Aang.  
Toph répond: « Pas de soucis et à très bientôt ! ».  
Elle sort de l'abri et monte sur une sorte de vague de cailloux qui se déplace à une vitesse impressionnante à travers le désert de pierre.

* * *


	2. Partie 2: La blessure

Infos:  
Image associée à la partie 1 : « Unexpected discovery »  
Image associée à la partie 2: « Zuko, hopeless »  
Vous pouvez voir les images en cliquant sur mon profil, ensuite sur le lien « homepage » puis dans ma galerie DeviantArt.  
Note aux Zutarian : il y a dans cette partie un moment très « Zutara », profitez-en car cela ne durera pas !!! ;)

* * *

**PARTIE 2 : La blessure  
**

La nuit est déjà bien entamée. Aang a ramené plusieurs grosses racines et un tas d'herbes sèches. Cela devrait leur permettre d'improviser un petit feu de camp pour chauffer leur nourriture et passer le reste de la nuit confortablement. Il rejoint Katara auprès du corps toujours inanimé de Zuko. Elle a réussi à refermer la plupart des plaies de son torse, de ses bras et de son visage et elle ausculte maintenant le parcours de son _Shi _ pour voir s'il reste des lésions en profondeur.

« Katara, tu dois être exténuée, tu devrais te reposer un peu…» dit Aang.

Sokka s'agite à côté d'eux en cognant deux cailloux, espérant y faire jaillir une étincelle pour leur feu de camp. Cela fait un moment qu'il essaye, en vain. Il jette un coup d'œil du côté de Katara, et plaisante :

« Tu ne pourrais pas demander à ton nouvel ami de nous allumer un feu ? Cela sera plus rapide qu'avec ces satanées pierres ! »

Aang n'a pas vraiment apprécié le « nouvel ami » et Katara se tourne vers son frère, prête à lui faire regretter ses paroles, quand le corps de Zuko commence à bouger et attire son attention. Il n'a pas l'air d'être conscient, mais il s'agite comme s'il faisait un terrible cauchemar. L'instant d'après, un cri déchire la nuit. En proie à une panique intérieure, Zuko vient de se relever et de reprendre brutalement conscience. Un long silence s'ensuit.

Katara et Aang ont fait un bond en arrière et se trouvent presque dans les bras de Sokka, qui regarde la scène avec un air ahuri. Ayant repris ses esprits, Aang attrape son bâton et adopte de suite une pose défensive.  
Zuko respire avec difficulté et les regarde tous les trois, l'un après l'autre, sans dire un mot. Il ne semble pas comprendre où il se trouve et être très étonné de les voir autour de lui. Quand il souhaite faire un mouvement, il se rend finalement compte qu'il a les mains et les pieds solidement attachés.

« J'ai oublié de le bâillonner ! » hurle Sokka au désespoir, les mains sur la tête. « Cette erreur pourrait nous être fatale…» ajoute t-il pour lui-même.  
Aang se rapproche de Zuko, toujours dans une pose défensive et avec un regard mauvais.

Zuko finit par baisser la tête pour éviter de croiser les regards fixés sur lui et demande avec une voix cassée :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Katara semble partagée entre la peur et l'envie de répondre quelque chose, mais elle décide de rester silencieuse.  
« C'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire ! » répond Sokka «on t'a trouvé dans ce désert de pierre, à demi-mort. N'étais-tu pas parti avec ta crapule de sœur à la conquête des dernières citées qui résistent encore afin de les asservir au nom de ton père, le seigneur Ozai ? »

Zuko grimace, mais ne répond pas. Il tourne la tête du côté de la paroi rocheuse et reste silencieux. Il ne semble pas chercher à se délivrer des liens. Un long silence s'ensuit.

Le seul bruit qu'on entend dans l'abri est celui de Sokka, qui a recommencé à frapper les deux pierres au dessus du foyer, avec une certaine frustration. Au bout d'un moment où rien ne se passe, Aang baisse ses bras et Katara décide de s'approcher prudemment. Elle s'adresse à Zuko avec autant de gentillesse que la situation le permet.

« Rien ne t'oblige à nous en dire plus pour le moment, mais peux-tu nous promettre de ne pas nous attaquer ? Tu es blessé et j'ai essayé de soigner tes blessures au mieux. Puis-je te faire confiance ?»

Elle attend une réaction du prince banni, mais il reste silencieux. Soudain, il se retourne violemment et regarde Katara droit dans les yeux avec une certaine colère retenue. Il inspire et une traînée de flammes jaillit de sa bouche. Aang fait un brusque mouvement pour parer l'attaque avant de comprendre que les flammes sont dirigées vers le foyer qui se trouve à côté de lui et ne vont blesser personne. Les racines s'enflamment et une lumière chaude illumine l'abri. Zuko se laisse retomber par terre puis se retourne violemment du côté de la paroi rocheuse en grognant. Sokka lâche enfin ses deux pierres puis échange un sourire nerveux avec Aang.

« J'imagine qu'il faut prendre cela pour un oui » dit Aang, qui s'assoit par terre, exténué par tant de tensions et d'incertitude.

* * *

La petite troupe est réunie autour du feu et la nourriture qu'ils partagent ravive leur gaîté. Zuko n'a pas bougé depuis plus d'une heure, ni prononcé un seul mot. Ils l'entendent tousser de temps en temps. 

« Je vais lui apporter quelque chose à manger. » dit Katara. Aang se lève en même temps qu'elle.  
« Je reste à tes côtés, on ne sait jamais… ». Katara voudrait dire quelque chose mais Sokka approuve la décision de Aang : « Je n'ai pas confiance, moi non plus. »

Katara prend un bol de riz avec des filets de poisson, ainsi qu'une gourde, puis se rapproche de Zuko. Aang l'escorte. Elle pose la nourriture à côté du prince banni et lui demande :

« Si je détache tes mains pour te permettre de manger un peu, tu ne tenteras rien ? »  
Zuko répond, sans se retourner et en appuyant chacun de ses mots:« Je - n'ai - pas - faim.»  
Juste à ce moment-là, le bruit de son estomac affamé se fait entendre.

Aang ironise :  
« Il vaudrait mieux que tu laisses ta fierté de côté un moment…»  
Zuko se sent un peu bête, mais ne répond pas. Cette situation l'agace. Oui, il a faim et soif, mais accepter quoi que ce soit de l'Avatar ou des ses amis lui paraît juste…impossible.Katara et Aang sont toujours aux côtés de Zuko et ne savent pas trop comment débloquer la situation.

Sokka, plutôt amusé, ajoute, de loin:  
« Décide toi vite avant que ma sœur ne t'oblige à nouveau à boire de son eau magique ! »

L'instant d'après, il reçoit un bon coup du fouet d'eau que Katara n'a pas réussi à réprimer. Aang rit. Mais la remarque a suffisamment blessé Zuko dans son amour-propre pour qu'il se décide à se retourner vers eux et à se relever. Il souffle de la fumée par les narines pour évacuer la colère qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Aang s'approche avec prudence et lui délie les mains, puis rejoint Sokka et Katara auprès du feu, sans perdre de vue le moindre de ses mouvements.  
Zuko évite toujours le regard de l'assistance et commence à manger en silence avec des gestes brusques et les sourcils froncés. Le silence est retombé sur la grotte.

« Zuko, pourrais-tu nous dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Nous ne t'avons pas revu depuis…Ba Sing Se…» tente Katara.

Il lève un court moment les yeux de son bol de riz, mais ne répond pas.  
« Pas très bavard. » finit par marmonner Sokka. « Sympatique compagnie… »

Zuko repose le bol de riz puis boit un peu d'eau à la gourde. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoue violemment et sa vision se trouble. Il tombe à terre avec un bruit mat et ne bouge plus. Il semble de nouveau inconscient et comme parcouru de frissons.

Katara se rapproche de lui, suivie de prêt par Aang. Elle pose sa main sur le front du prince banni puis se tourne vers Aang, anxieuse.  
« Il est brûlant…»  
Elle se lève et apporte sa couverture en peau d'animal qu'elle pose sur le corps inerte de Zuko. Aang baisse la tête, il ne ressent maintenant qu'une sorte de tristesse diffuse pour leur ennemi blessé.

« Je vais aussi lui détacher les jambes. Je veillerais à notre sécurité pour cette nuit.»

* * *

La nuit paraît interminable. Sokka ronfle bruyamment, mais cela ne dérange Katara, qui avait grand besoin de sommeil. Appa et Momo dorment paisiblement l'un sur l'autre. Aang esquisse un sourire en les regardant, puis il tourne la tête du côté de Zuko. Ce dernier gît toujours dans la même position.  
Il ne reste plus que quelques braises rougeoyantes dans le foyer et l'ensemble de l'abri est plongé dans l'obscurité. Le temps semble s'écouler de plus en plus lentement et les yeux de Aang se referment doucement aux premières heures du jour. Il est somnolent quand un craquement retentit derrière lui et le tire de son sommeil. Il risque un œil discret sur le côté, et il aperçoit Zuko, titubant, qui est en train de quitter l'abri. Ce dernier essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible et il n'a pas compris que Aang l'a repéré. Il continue d'avancer lentement, avec une démarche incertaine. 

« Où vas-tu ? » demande Aang, sans le regarder. Derrière lui, Zuko s'arrête net et se tourne lentement dans sa direction.  
« Loin.» répond-t-il rapidement, puis il continue de s'avancer vers la sortie de l'abri, sans plus essayer de camoufler le bruit de ses pas.  
« Dans le désert? Dans cet état?» rétorque Aang, avant de se lever d'un bond et de faire face au prince du feu. Cette nuit sans sommeil l'a complètement épuisé et il est sur les nerfs. Il n'a pas du tout envie de discuter mais il aimerait savoir s'il y a un danger possible pour lui ou ses amis.

« N'essaye pas de m'en empêcher, Avatar. Où je pourrais…» commence Zuko, en prenant une position de combat.  
« Où tu pourrais, quoi ? » l'interrompe Aang qui n'apprécie pas du tout être appelé «Avatar » et encore moins de se sentir menacé. Il sent toute la colère accumulée resurgir d'un coup, attrape son bâton et se place devant Zuko, l'air féroce.  
Le volume de sa voix a réveillé Sokka et Katara.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, nous sommes attaqués ? » demande Sokka qui se jette sur son boomerang en un mouvement.  
« Zuko, tu nous as mentis ? » demande Katara, déçue, qui essaye de comprendre ce qui s'est passé en regardant tour à tour les positions d'attaque de Aang et de Zuko.

Zuko ne répond rien mais baisse ses bras. Aang serre les dents, jette son bâton par terre et commence à expliquer:  
« Il voulait s'enfuir en silence. Je ne sais pas où, mais peu importe. »

Il se tourne vers Zuko, et lui dit, avec une voix pleine de colère :  
« Vas-là où tu veux, tant que c'est loin de mes amis. Si tu veux mourir dans ce désert, c'est ton choix. Mais ne croise plus jamais mon chemin. »

Zuko baisse les yeux pour éviter les regards interrogateurs de Katara et de Sokka. Dans un premier temps, il semble complètement perdu, comme harcelé par des sentiments contradictoires, puis une expression de lassitude s'installe sur le visage.

«Pourquoi m'avoir soigné ?» demande-il enfin.  
« Je…» commence Aang, interrompu d'un geste de la main par Katara.  
« Zuko, tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question...Si seulement tu nous en disait un peu plus sur ce qui t'est arrivé…»

Zuko se retourne du côté de la paroi de rocher et serre ses poings avec colère, puis il finit par se calmer et il frissonne. Il n'a plus du tout un air dangereux, mais ressemble d'avantage à un animal blessé qui se résigne lentement à son sort.  
Aang commence à se calmer un peu. Sokka juge qu'il n'y a pas de danger et lâche son boomerang. Katara avance d'un pas dans la direction de Zuko.

« N'avance pas. » dit Zuko, mais sa voix cassée devient instable et trahis les larmes. Elle s'arrête puis fait un signe à Aang et Sokka pour leur faire comprendre qu'il serait souhaitable de les laisser seuls un moment.  
Aang a le cœur lourd et met plus de temps que Sokka à quitter l'abri. Un long silence s'ensuit. Les épaules de Zuko tremblent un peu et Katara en déduit qu'il fait le maximum d'effort pour retenir ses larmes. Elle continue d'avoir un peu peur, mais elle décide quand même de se rapprocher d'un pas. La tension psychologique est au maximum, si seulement Zuko se décidait à lâcher un peu ce qui pèse sur son cœur…

« Il n'y a pas de honte à laisser tes larmes couler…» commence Katara avec une voix calme « J'en ai eu besoin lorsque j'étais capturée dans les sous-sols de Ba Sing See et totalement impuissante…Tu semble avoir beaucoup souffert... ».  
Comme Zuko ne répond pas, elle continue : « Mais le mal que tu nous as fait nous sépare. Azula a porté un coup qui aurait pu être fatal à Aang. J'ai du utiliser l'eau magique pour le soigner. J'aurais pu guérir ta cicatrice si seulement tu avais fait un autre choix… »

Zuko se décide enfin à répondre, mais en gardant le dos tourné :  
« Rien ne guérira cette cicatrice. Je suis marqué à jamais. Je serais toujours le prince banni et brûlé par Ozai, celui qui ne mérite que la haine et le mépris d'autrui. »

Katara ouvre des yeux étonnés, elle ne savait pas que c'était le père de Zuko qui lui avait brûlé le visage, puis condamné à l'exil. Dans le feu de l'action, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'interroger Iroh à ce propos et les sujets autour de Zuko étaient devenus sujets tabou après ce qui s'était passé…  
Encore choquée par cette révélation inattendue, Katara fait un bilan mental du peu qu'elle connaît de la famille royale du royaume du feu. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent et il lui vient spontanément une nouvelle question :

« Est-ce ta soeur qui t'a blessé aussi gravement ? »

Zuko crie « oui !!!» et il donne un coup de poing contre le rocher. Il retire sa main blessée et baisse la tête avant d'ajouter : « J'aurais préféré mourir… »  
Cette fois-ci, il n'essaye même plus de retenir les larmes qui coulent de son œil valide.  
Katara fait le dernier pas qui la sépare encore de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule. Surpris, il frisonne, mais ne la repousse pas.


End file.
